The present invention relates to a serial printer.
A number of types must be provided on a printer head of a serial printer. Today, a printer is required to contain at a minimum more than one hundred types and, accordingly, the printer head of the printer becomes large, which results in various disadvantages. A printer head is required to perform a spacing action, a back spacing action, a carriage return action, a tabulating action, a type selecting action and a printing action. The time for all of these actions, especially for the type selecting and the printing actions, depends mainly upon the weight of the printer head. Therefore a large, heavy printer head causes an increase in the time required to perform these actions, which results in a decrease in the printing speed. In addition a large printer head, requires that the printer on which it is installed also be large and a large space is required for a large printer.